


Below the Surface

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Octavian - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mother Percy, Percy and Octavian had a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved each other and didn't need a piece of paper to prove that. But, Percy wanted that paper. He wanted to believe that with a useless sheet of paper, Octavian could never leave them. He needed to believe that. Octavian/Percy. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the Surface

**_Below the Surface_ **

**_August Happiness_ **

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did the bad guy get a happy ending too? Just like the hero and his bride?"

Percy giggled, staring down at his son with a soft smile. He ran a hand through his black hair, much like his own, and kissed his forehead. "Yes, sweetheart. The bad guy got his happy ending as well. Everyone deserves a happy ending."

The little boy nodded. "Did you and Daddy get your happy ending too?"

"Of course! We got you, didn't we? You are our happy ending." Percy lovingly caressed his hair. "Now, time for bed. I've read you three stories and you're already up too late. Aren't you going to school with Auntie Annabeth tomorrow?" The young boy nodded. "Now, give me a kiss."

He giggled, kissing his mother's lips and snuggling into his blankets. "Goodnight Mommy."

Percy kissed his head, flicking off his bed lamp after making sure the nightlight was on and walking to the door. "Goodnight sweetheart."

The blond tilted his head slightly as Percy entered their room, listening to him babble. "I'm sorry it took so long. August just won't fall asleep. He wanted three stories tonight. Can you believe that?" The Greek laughed, finally laying on the bed beside his lover. "It is mostly my fault, because I love reading to him. It's nice, having him like fairy tales so much. He's a sweet little boy. The complete opposite of his father, of course." He glared up at his lover as the man wrapped him in his arms.

"Very funny Percy," Octavian rolled his eyes. "It is so funny I forgot to laugh." He pulled the Greek closer to him. "Why did you want a child so much?"

Poseidon's son was silent for a few minutes, resting his head on top of the blond's chest as he thought. "I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with my love of children. I mean, when I mentored at Camp Half-Blood I loved being able to teach them and give them advice. I wanted that. I've always wanted something to call my own, besides you, of course."

Octavian nodded, accepting this. He had come to realize it was difficult to get a straight answer out of Percy when asking a direct question about his opinion. "Why the name August?" That was what he had never understood. When their son was born, the Greek insisted on the name August. Octavian had asked and gotten no answer. No one had gotten an answer out of him, leaving all their friends curious. Sally seemed to have understood, but offer no one an explanation.

"August means venerable in Latin," Percy giggled, looking up into Octavian's blue eyes. "Also, it is the shortened form of Augustus, the original title of the first Roman emperor." He nuzzled the blond's neck. "It was my way of indirectly naming him after you."

"You suffered through Latin translations just so you could find a Roman name for him? To name him after me?" Octavian was stunned. He hadn't thought Percy would go so far considering how much he avoided studying his own Greek history. He shook his head, "You are insane."

The green eyed man shrugged. "As hard as it is for everyone to believe, I do love you." He smiled softly, thinking of how he had spent half of his pregnancy looking up the perfect Latin name for their child-to-be. He had a name for both genders, to be prepared for anything. "Why are you bring this up now?" His lover was silent, pretending to be asleep. "Octavian!" He smacked the man's chest.

The Roman opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "You caught me. Go to sleep now that you've had your fun."

"No. Why are you bringing this up? You didn't cared why I insisted on the name August before. Why now?"

Octavian smiled mischievously. He leaned down, making Percy shiver as his ear was kissed. "I want a girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. You got your baby boy. I want a little girl," The blond whispered, licking his ear shell. "I've got a name and everything. Now, all I need is for you to carry her."

This had Percy curious. "What name?" It was probably something Latin that he had never heard before.

Octavian's smile softened from his normal predatory grin into what he used around August. "Europa. It's Greek, I know for a fact, and one of the moons of Jupiter. The moon is believed to have a layer of liquid water under its thick ice, meaning it may have life. I thought that was a good omen, beauty below the surface."

He couldn't help it, the younger male laughed. At the confused and somewhat angry look on Octavian's face, he tried to speak. "Europa is Greek for wide faced," He managed, a large, teasing grin on his face. "Plus, Europa was one of Zeus' lovers. I would prefer a child of mine _not_ to be named after that. It was a sweet thought, though, and would have been perfectly acceptable if we weren't demigods and I didn't understand the Greek meaning."

The blond growled at his stupidity, cursing in Latin. "I have a backup," he said after a minute, glad he had done the extra research. "Chara."

A peaceful smile slipped onto Percy's face. "Happiness. That one is a keeper."

"So, you will give me a girl?" Octavian questioned, moving to where he was laying on top of the Greek.

It was Percy's turn to smirk. "I will try and give you a girl, if you marry me." He'd been asking for a while, but was always turned down, getting the same response.

Octavian scolded. "We are happy, why do we need to get married?"

"Because I want to!" Percy snapped, pushing at the blond. "I love you, so much that I ignored what everyone told me. I just want to be married to you. I don't care if it's a big wedding or a small ceremony. August needs a role model for that. He needs his parents to be married."

"That's a lie. August won't care if we are married as long as we look happy together."

"Maybe, but you don't know what it's like. I've seen how children are. They're cruel. If they find out his parents aren't married when he starts school," Percy shook his head, "Children are very cruel, Octavian."

The blond rolled his eyes. "No. I will not marry you and you will give me a girl." The Greek shook his head stubbornly. "Fine." Octavian smirked and began kissing down Percy's shirt, using his teeth to pull it up over his head. "If I seduce you, I get a child. If not, I will marry you and get my girl when you wish."

"You will not seduce me!" The green eyed male decided, glaring at him as his shirt was tugged over his head. "I don't care what you do, I won't allow you to seduce me."

"We'll see," he chuckled. The ex-augur began licking the other man's chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys on his chest and stomach. He glanced up, finding Percy with his eyes closed and jaw set. He growled, biting one of his nipples.

Percy yelped, eyes widening with surprise as he looked down at his lover. "What are you doing?"

Octavian smirked. He calmly licked his nipple, sucking it lightly. "I am simply getting your attention," he breathed on the tender skin before licking a trail up to his neck. He was careful not to leave visible marks, knowing that the last time they had been seen an army of his lover's friends had tried attacking him. Instead, he licked and sucked lightly before moving on. The shoulders, however, were free game.

Poseidon's son found himself gnawing at his cheek. He refused to give in, no matter how amazing his lover mouth was. He wanted to marry Octavian. Of course, the blond was right. They loved each other and didn't need a piece of paper to prove that. But, Percy wanted that paper. No matter how untrue it was, he wanted to believe his mother and father could have somehow had a relationship. He wanted to believe that a little ring and paper would have prevented him from leaving his mother, prevented all their troubles. It wasn't true, he knew, but Percy wanted to believe it.

He didn't want any possibility of Octavian leaving him and August. He didn't want to have to raise their son without a father. He didn't want to feel alone again.

His thoughts were blurred when he felt the blond's mouth surrounding his erection. Percy gasped, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. He finally understood how serious Octavian was. It was so rare for this to happen that the Greek was disappointed he didn't have the chance to enjoy it. He bit down harder on his tongue, trying to keep any sounds locked in his throat.

The Roman frowned as he watched his lover hold back his pleasure filled moans. Percy would normally be a withering mess at this point. Octavian decided he would try harder. He hummed, pulling his lover's erection deeper into his mouth. His smile widened as he watch the younger demigod bite his hand in attempt to keep the sounds from leaving his mouth. The blond pushed further, deep throating him, then felt Percy's cum filling his mouth.

He released the boy with a pop, moving back up his body. "Stronger than I thought," Octavian chuckled, moving Percy's hand and kissing him. "Of course, I'm not finished yet." Percy squeaked, eyes widening.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The couple looked up. Standing in the doorway, hugging a stuffed rabbit to his chest, was their four year old boy. His curly black hair kept falling into his sleepy blue eyes as he struggled to keep his head up. As if on command, he yawned.

Percy tugged the covers over his nude form, pushing Octavian off of him. "August, honey, what's wrong?" He held his arms out.

As expected, August climbed into their bed. He fell into Percy's hug, sniffling. "I had a scary dream. I don't wanna sleep alone. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Of course." Octavian brushed back the boy's hair and kissed his forehead. He pulled August into his lap. "Whenever you are scared, come to us. It doesn't matter what we are doing, we will always stop for you. Understood?" August nodded, cuddling to lay between them. "Go back to sleep. Your mommy and I will protect you from the nightmares."

The boy nodded again, muttering, "I love you."

"We love you too," Percy smiled. He looked to Octavian, kissing him softly. "Most people won't believe me when I tell them you're an amazing father."

Octavian shrugged. "I've grown up a lot since I was Camp Jupiter's augur. No one realizes that. I'm a father now and my goal is to make my child happy." He turned off the bed lamp and laid down, arms wrapped around August and reaching out for Percy's hand. "I'll marry you."

The Greek stared at him in disbelief. He shook his head, laying down and cuddling close to his son's side. "August...how would you like a little sister?"

His words were muffled from sleep, but there was an audible, "I'd love it," before a little snoring was heard.

Percy smiled, kissing his head. He looked up at his lover in the dark, spotting his blue eyes immediately. "And with August's agreement, you will get your Chara." He giggled as his nose was kissed.

"August, how would you like if I married your mother?" There was no response other than the boy moving closer to him. "I will take that as a yes. A small wedding with close friends. Understood, Perseus?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes. I understood, dictator."

It was Octavian's turn to roll his eyes. "You enjoy being a slave. Now, go to sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning."


End file.
